


Half a Chance With You

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun thinks that there’s a 50/50 chance of dating his best friend, but that drops to 0 when Yixing starts dating another guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a Chance With You

Joonmyun had always had a preferred best friend. He liked Minseok, but sometimes he wasn't as nice as Yixing. Well, maybe the reason why Joonmyun liked Yixing more was because he liked him as more than a friend. But the friendship barrier didn't stop Joonmyun. He figured that Yixing might date him still.

So here they were at a coffee shop. Joonmyun had asked Yixing if he wanted to go hang out at the cafe because he had something important to tell him.

And here Joonmyun decided that he would confess to Yixing and officially ask him out. Somewhere along the timeline of their friendship, Joonmyun realized that he may have developed deeper feelings for the other. Okay, so Joonmyun actually had a big, fat crush on his best friend in junior year of high school.

Joonmyun was about to confess to Yixing that he liked him and wanted to know if he wanted to go out with Joonmyun, except Yixing announced that he also had important news to tell Joonmyun. "So you know Luhan, right? That guy that goes to dance class with me?" There were a bunch of guys in Yixing's dance class, but the Luhan guy that Yixing suspiciously talked a lot about popped up in Joonmyun's head.

"Sure," Joonmyun says, brow furrowing.

"Well, he asked me out last week and I'm going on a date with him today." Joonmyun chokes on his latte mid-swallow.

Joonmyun thumps on his chest and manages to splutter out, "What?!"

"We're going to a fancy restaurant. I know, kind of funny how I always say I prefer not to go to anywhere fancy, but this is a special occasion." Yixing sighs as a dreamy smile plays on his lips. He gazes out the window for a moment before remembering where he was. He barely noticed that Joonmyun was choking on his drink, and reaches across the table to pat his back. "Anyways, any thoughts on the date? Oh, what should I wear? How should I do my hair?"

Joonmyun really wanted to excuse himself and go home, call Minseok, and cry to him about this crazy outcome. But being the good best friend he was, he smiles (albeit a bit weakly) and tries his best to offer some tips. "We–well, I think you should wear a suit and tie 'cause you're going to a restaurant. And your hair is fine the way it is."

Yixing nods. "Baekhyun bought me a suit a few months back, but I haven't actually found a purpose to wear it. Maybe now's the time to wear it." Joonmyun really, really wants to break down and curl up into a ball right now. The sickly sweet smile Yixing gives him makes him want to just hide under a boulder and die where nobody can see. "Anyways, you wanted to tell me something?"

Well, not anymore. "I uh, I got the job I was applying for. You know, the one that I kept worrying over." Technically, this was the truth, but Joonmyun had to make up an excuse. At least Yixing knew how important the job was for Joonmyun.

"Congratulations!" Yixing beams. "I have my own interview coming up, so maybe you can help me practice."

Joonmyun laughs weakly. "Yeah." He could feel the twitch behind his left eye, the one that indicated that if he didn't get out of a place or problem (in his case, both) soon he was going to be bawling his eyes out. Either that, or go on a raging rampage. "Um, I promised Minseok that I would help him with a project, so gotta run."

Yixing nods. "I'll let you know how the date goes," he says as Joonmyun gets up from his seat a little bit too hastily and shoves his laptop into his book bag.

Great. Wonderful. Just what Joonmyun needed.

The Korean man just nods as he feels the twitch behind his eye again. He says goodbye and hurries out before he could crawl under the nearest table.

"Minseok, meet me at my apartment," Joonmyun says the moment Minseok picks up the phone. His other best friend doesn't ask anything and just says he'll be there in five minutes.

Minseok beats Joonmyun to his apartment first. Since he has a spare key, he was able to come and go in Joonmyun's apartment anytime he wished.

"You alright?" Minseok asks the moment Joonmyun steps inside his house.

"No, I'm not alright. I'm feeling fucking terrible right now, actually. Minseok, some bastard beat me to it!" Joonmyun dumps his bag onto the couch and makes his way to the kitchen, where he opens the fridge a couple times before pacing around the living room.

"Somebody already asked Yixing out?" Minseok asks, just to confirm. Joonmyun nods, threading his fingers through his hair and messing up his styled hair that he had made especially for Yixing.

"What do I do now? He was pretty happy when he mentioned Luhan but I can't just go and try to break them up." Joonmyun had hissed the name of the man that had asked Yixing out in distaste.

"Honestly, I have no fucking idea. I think you need to sit down and have a cup of tea to calm down, though. Then we can talk about our situation."

Joonmyun takes a deep breath, a way for him to slow down and seats himself on the couch. He tries to sort out his emotions so he doesn't stumble over his words when he tries to explain to Minseok why he was feeling ticked off. Well, to be honest, even Joonmyun didn't know why he was feeling annoyed.

Minseok comes back, placing a cup of lavender tea on the coffee table and looks at Joonmyun, ready to listen to his friend. "So explain our problem."

"So I was gonna ask Yixing out but he told me that this jerk asked him out a week ago and he's going on a date with him today," Joonmyun begins. "And he was pretty happy about the date, too. So I guess our problem is that I can't ask Yixing out because he's already going out on a date with some other guy."

"You mentioned that the guy was named Luhan?" Minseok asks, after a moment of assessing the situation.

"Yeah. Some guy in Yixing's dance class," Joonmyun grumbles.

"He sounds familiar," Minseok mumbles. "I can't put my finger on it, though."

Joonmyun gulps down his tea and sighs. "This is so stupid. I can't believe somebody already asked him out." He sets his cup down and curls up in a ball, head resting on Minseok's lap.

"Maybe we need to go to the professional," Minseok says.

Joonmyun groans. "How can you call him a professional? He makes people break up and mess up relationships instead of fixing them."

"Baekhyun knows a million people. Maybe he'll know Luhan," Minseok says as he fixes Joonmyun's hair. "And maybe he can help us for once."

"Alright, fine," Joonmyun grumbles.

 

Minseok nearly kicks down Baekhyun's door, startling his poor roommate Chanyeol. "Minseok? What the fuck? Use the doorbell!" Baekhyun shoves the magazine he was reading (that looked suspiciously a lot like a porn magazine) under a couch cushion.

"Sorry. Look, we need help right now. We have a huge crisis right now. Baekhyun, why is that there?" Minseok points to a pink bullet vibrator sitting proudly on the nearby table.

"It's nothing!" Baekhyun opens a drawer and shoves the toy inside. "Anyways, what's the problem? I reckon it was something so important that you had to go to me."

"Normally, if we have any huge relationship problems, we try not to go to you," Minseok says, earning an angry scowl from Baekhyun.

While Minseok and Baekhyun begin to bicker like children, Joonmyun quietly releases himself from Minseok's vice like grip on his wrist and tip toes to the door. "Yah, Kim Joonmyun, get back here!" Baekhyun pounces on the man and drags him back into the living room. He shoves Joonmyun onto the couch and sits down next to him. "Now, what's the problem?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," Joonmyun mumbles.

"Do you know who Luhan is?" Minseok asks.

"Luhan? Yeah. Why?" Baekhyun frowns.

"Joonmyun was gonna ask Yixing out but some guy named Luhan already beat him to it." Minseok takes on the same expression Baekhyun had taken moments ago when he sees the other man's face go through different emotions.

"You didn't set them up, did you?" Joonmyun asks, voice dripping with venom when something in his mind clicks.

Baekhyun scoffs, but it sounds more like a frightened whimper. "Of course not!" He yelps when Joonmyun snatches him by the collar of his shirt. "Okay, I figured that you would take too long to confess to Yixing and I noticed that he liked this guy named Luhan so I set them up a week ago," Baekhyun says quickly.

"Joonmyun, please stop strangling Baekhyun," Minseok says as he tries to pry his best friend off the victim.

"You're lucky that Minseok is here, or else you'd be dead meat," Joonmyun snarls. Minseok pats his friend.

"I have a solution," Baekhyun says as he straightens his shirt and lets a table become the barrier between him and Joonmyun. The brunet stares Baekhyun down, making him cower behind Chanyeol who looked quite clueless as to what was going on. "So they're going on a date tonight. I suggest that you and Minseok go to the same place and pretend that you're both on a date."

"How is that gonna help him?" Minseok asks in despair, still holding back an angry Baekhyun's-blood-thirsty Joonmyun.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but you get to spy on him, and see what this Luhan fella is like." Baekhyun screams in fear when Joonmyun attempts to rip off his arm.

"Joonmyun, please, I know Baekhyun can be a bitch sometimes but killing him will only make things worse. I don't think your best friend would like if you were sent to jail for murder." Joonmyun stops immediately then at the mention of his other best friend, but he still sends Baekhyun murderous glares.

"Okay. So I guess I'll make another reservation for you two. You guys should go get dressed up, since it's almost seven. Go, go!" Baekhyun shoos the two out of his apartment and shuts the door before Joonmyun could try to maul him. He fixes his clothes before turning to his roommate. "Chanyeol, get ready. We're going on a mission."

"Oh, god, Baekhyun. I told you that I'm not your sidekick in your matchmaker adventures," Chanyeol says. "I don't even know what's going on half of the time!"

"When you became my roommate you promised in the contract that you would be my matchmaker sidekick until the end of time," Baekhyun says in his no-nonsense tone of voice. "C'mon, chop, chop."

"This is stupid. What's the point when Yixing is happily in love with this Luhan asshole?" Joonmyun asks as he sits down at the table that was reserved for him and Minseok.

"Just go with the plan," Minseok says as he adjusts the ear piece in his ear.

Joonmyun curses when he hits his knee under the table. "Yixing's here!"

"Baekhyun, this better help Joonmyun," Minseok hisses.

Baekhyun scoffs into Minseok's ear. "It'll help him alright. Hey, he's going in now, so act cool. Chanyeol said he can see Joonmyun kind of panicking right now, so you better calm him down."

"Tell Baekhyun that I'm going to kill him after this," Joonmyun says. Over the earpiece, Minseok can hear Baekhyun whimper.

"Joonmyun!" Minseok gives his friend an apologetic look as Yixing comes bouncing up to their table, arm hooked around a guy.

"Oh, hey, Yixing," Joonmyun says, forcing on the best bright smile he could muster. Minseok had to give props to Joonmyun for looking like he was having the time of his life when he was feeling like shit on the inside.

"Is this your best friend?" Luhan asks. Yixing smiles happily and nods. "Nice to meet you, I'm Luhan," he says, smiling with charm. Joonmyun might of just threw up a little bit by that.

"Nice to meet you, too." Joonmyun stands up from his seat and bows politely.

"I didn't know you were on a date with Minseok," Yixing says. "Funny, because I thought you liked Jongdae."

"How fucking clueless is he?" Baekhyun asked through Minseok's earpiece.

"Oh, no. That was only a high school crush. I'm with him now." Just to make it more convincing, Joonmyun reaches over to take Minseok's hand.

Yixing giggles. "Alright, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Let's go, Luhan!" Yixing ushers his new boyfriend away from Joonmyun and Minseok.

"Can I go home and wallow in my tears and self-pity?" Joonmyun asks.

"Baekhyun said not yet. We have to watch them," Minseok says. "Look, I promise that after this, we'll go to a club and you can drown your sorrow in all the beer you want."

"Lovely," Joonmyun mumbles.

 

"I just remembered why he looked so familiar," Minseok gasps. Joonmyun looks up from making his peas into mashed green stuff. "In my elementary years, we had soccer practice together."

"How is this gonna help us?" Joonmyun asks. He grimaces when he sees Yixing smile and feed Luhan two tables away.

"He might recognize me," Minseok says.

The twitch is back. Joonmyun pushes his plate away and gets up. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air," he announces. Before Minseok could protest and call him to sit back down, Joonmyun is already in the mini courtyard behind the restaurant. Talk about fancy.

Joonmyun tosses a pebble into the pond, feeling like absolute shit. His hair gets mussed up again, and remembering where he was, fixed it so it was at least presentable.

"Joonmyun?"

Joonmyun stiffens and forces himself to relax. "Yixing. Hi. What are you doing out here? You should be inside with Luhan," Joonmyun says, trying his hardest not to say Luhan's name with hatred.

"You're my best friend. Bros before...well, it's you before my love life." Yixing sits down on the bench that Joonmyun was occupying.

"It's your first date with Luhan. I don't think he would be pleased if you ran out just to have a feelings jam with a friend." Joonmyun tosses another pebble into the pond.

"He'll understand. I mean, we've been best friends since we were born. He'll understand why I'm concerned for you." Yixing picks up a rock and flicks his wrist gently, managing to get the rock to skip across the pond.

"Seriously, you better get your ass back in there before he might get upset and leave you the bill for dinner." Yixing laughs, those dimples that Joonmyun had always adored gracing his cheeks.

"I'll go if you go in, too," he says. "If you leave Minseok alone any longer, he'll leave you the bill."

Joonmyun chuckles. "Alright, fine."

 

Minseok and Joonmyun had left earlier than Yixing and his date when nothing fruitful wasn't happening. Just like Minseok had promised, Joonmyun got to drown his sorrows in booze.

"I should've asked him out sooner," Joonmyun says over the loud sound of the music. He tips back the shot glass, savoring the burn as the liquid slides down his throat. He can already feel his mind go a bit fuzzy.

"You know, this isn't your fault. It takes time for people to confess their feelings." Minseok grunts as he tries to pry somebody off of him.

"Next time I see Baekhyun, I'm gonna rip his dick off and shove it in his mouth," Joonmyun growls.

"Good luck with that," Minseok snorts. He scoots his stool a tiny bit closer to Joonmyun when a tall dark-skinned guy approaches him. "I forgot how often you get hit on in clubs," Minseok hisses.

The guy actually looks attractive, Joonmyun has to admit as he approaches Minseok. "Hey, assuming you're not with that guy, could I buy you a drink?" he asks, hopping onto the bar stool next to Minseok.

"I'm–"

"Not with me. Go ahead, I don't care," Joonmyun says and shrugs for good measure. The guy grins and calls the bartender over.

"I'm supposed to be looking out for you so you don't get your ass into more trouble," Minseok says.

"You were eying the guy earlier. Just doing you a favor." Despite the dim light, Joonmyun could see his friend turn red.

"Name's Jongin," the guy says as he slides a full glass of beer to Minseok. "You?"

"Minseok." Joonmyun watches the exchange between the two men, rather bored now that he didn't have anybody to talk to. The thought of texting Yixing pops up in his head, but he angrily pushes it away. Better not ruin his date with Luhan.

The brunet is on his third glass when he sees Jongin trying to convince Minseok to go home with him.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to watch my friend over there or else he's gonna get himself into a world of trouble," Minseok says, gesturing to where Joonmyun was next to him.

"I can take care of m'self just fine," Joonmyun says, slurring just a bit.

"Yeah, that was very convincing." Minseok rolls his eyes.

"Alright, I know you wanna bang this guy, so just go. I can take care of myself," Joonmyun says, proud that he was able to say two full sentences without slurring or stuttering. That also seemed to be a sign to Minseok that Joonmyun wasn't drunk off his ass yet.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? Should I call Baekhyun over?" Minseok asks, fretting over Joonmyun like a mother.

"Fuck no. Now go. I'm not done crying over Yixing." Minseok shakes his head and gives Joonmyun a pat on the shoulder before leaving Joonmyun alone with his half empty glass of vodka.

It's just eleven thirty when Joonmyun, drunk off his ass, decides that he's have enough of self-pitying for the night and goes home. Except he doesn't go home, because somehow through his drunken stupor, he manages to somehow find his way to Yixing's apartment.

"Joonmyun? What are you doing here?" Yixing asks as Joonmyun stumbles into his living room and makes himself comfortable on the couch.

"I missed you sooo much," Joonmyun says, voice muffled in the couch cushions.

Yixing frowns and makes his way to the couch and Joonmyun."You're drunk. Why were you drinking? You only drink when you're feeling like shit. Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?"

"Where's your boyfriend?" Joonmyun asks instead of talking about his feelings like Yixing thought he would.

"Um, we had a sort of disagreement. Guess he wasn't the right guy for me." Yixing forces out a weak laugh.

Something in Joonmyun's drunk mind clicks. "You broke up?" he asks.

"Well, we didn't break up. It was just a date and I was getting to know him, but he wasn't the one I was looking for." Yixing sighs and sits down on the couch that wasn't preoccupied by Joonmyun. "I'm actually really disappointed. I like him; he's a nice guy, and I was hoping we could...start something new, I guess. But it turns out he's just a dick."

"I didn't like 'im from the start," Joonmyun mumbles.

Yixing laughs. "Why? You hadn't even met him yet."

Joonmyun bolts up. "He asked you out first! I was gunna ask you out but then you said that this Luhan asshole asked you out and I just..." Joonmyun trails off. The tiny, sober part of his mind begins to panic and pulls the emergency lever in his brain, causing Joonmyun to panic. "Shit, you weren't s'pposed to know that."

"You were going to ask me out?" Yixing asks.

"Pft, no. Maybe. Fuck." Joonmyun hides behind a pillow, feeling his face burn up.

"How long have you liked me?" Yixing ask, voice quiet as if he was talking to an injured animal.

"Since junior year of high school," Joonmyun says from behind the protective pillow.

The room goes eerily quiet. Joonmyun peeks out from behind his pillow, thinking that maybe he somehow teleported back into the safe confines of his room.

Instead, he get trapped with arms on either side of him and Yixing between his legs. "Yix–Yixing?" Joonmyun gulps, quite startled by how close Yixing was but also quite pleased.

"I thought you would never ask me out," Yixing murmurs as his lips brush across Joonmyun's cheek. The brunet shivers at the contact, but he welcomes it.

Even through the heavy haze of his drunkenness, Joonmyun still manages to croak out, "I was going to ask you out earlier today, but you looked pretty happy when you said Luhan asked you out."

"That was an act. I tried forcing myself to be happy and move on. Turns out, Luhan wasn't as good as you." Yixing knocks their foreheads together gently.

Joonmyun smirks. "Of course. I'm much better than that douche wagon." This was a new record of not stumbling or slurring his words, Joonmyun thought. Oddly enough, he felt like he hadn't drank an entire bottle worth of vodka and whiskey with Yixing this close to him.

Yixing smiles. "So, if you're better that asshole, will you pay for our dinner next week?"

"Fuck yeah. It's gonna be the best date you've ever had." And if this wasn't the best thing that had happened to Joonmyun all day, what else was? A kiss from Yixing, apparently.

Joonmyun felt like a curious high schooler that wanted to experience his first kiss again. The way that their lips molded perfectly together made Joonmyun feel like he was on cloud nine. His hands place themselves on Yixing's hips and brings him closer, opening his mouth to let Yixing in. The raven-haired man doesn't hesitates as he pushes his tongue into Joonmyun's mouth. Yixing pulls back before Joonmyun could try to eat his face.

"You taste like whiskey and vodka," Yixing says as he wrinkles his nose.

"You don't like 'em?" Joonmyun grunts, his hands trailing down to Yixing's ass.

"I prefer rum," Yixing hums as Joonmyun squeezes his ass.

Joonmyun manages to steal another kiss and grins. "Well, at least I know what kind of booze you like."

*

The pounding in his head is what wakes Joonmyun up. He groans and sits up in bed.

In bed. He didn't remember getting to his house. Maybe he passed out and Minseok had driven him home? But Joonmyun doesn't even remember half of the night. He vaguely recalls something about a guy named Jongin and stumbling into Yixing's house.

Oh, right, Yixing. Everything was coming back to Joonmyun in a huge tidal wave of memories that made his head hurt even more.

"Where are you going?" Yixing mumbles sleepily as Joonmyun attempts to get out of bed as quietly as possible.

"I'm getting some water," Joonmyun says as he tries not to trip on his feet. "Jesus, I think this is the worst hangover I've ever had."

"Get your ass in the kitchen, I'm making breakfast." Yixing hops out of bed and loops an arm around Joonmyun's waist, helping the brunet get to the kitchen without tripping and potentially hurting himself. "Should I call Minseok to come and drive you home after?" Yixing asks as he pops a glass of water and bottle of aspirin on the table.

"Nah. I'm gonna stay here." Joonmyun gulps down a couple pills and some water down. "The food is free though, I assume?"

"Nope. You have to pay for it," Yixing hums as he saunters around the kitchen.

Joonmyun smiles. "I'm kind of broke right now. Can I pay in kisses?"

"That was really cheesy, but fine." Yixing pops some bread into a toast and makes his way to where Joonmyun was sitting at the table, eyebrow arched as he expected a kiss.

Joonmyun grins and tugs Yixing down to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Will you go out with me?" he asks when they part, that grin still on his lips.

Yixing rolls his eyes. "I would punch you right now, but because we're now boyfriends, I won't."

"Is that a yes?" Joonmyun asks a little hopefully.

"Of course, dumbass. Christ, why does everybody assume I'm oblivious when it's obviously you?" The raven-haired man rolls his eyes again.

"What?" Joonmyun blinks dumbly.

"I've liked you since junior year of high school and on many occasions unsubtly tried asking you out, but for some reason you assume that I just want to hang out." A happy "ding" signals that the toast is done. Yixing crosses over to the counter to take the finished toast out and heaps it on a plate. He puts the plate and honey pot in front of Joonmyun.

"I always very unsubtly tried asking you out, too!" Joonmyun huffs as he covers his toast with some honey.

"Then maybe I was clueless, also," Yixing says.

A peaceful silences follows. Joonmyun breaks the quiet when he asked Yixing through a mouthful of toast, "So why'd you call your blooming relationship with Luhan off?"

"We just had a disagreement," Yixing says as he fixes Joonmyun's messy bed hair. "It's nothing."

"Yixing?"

The man sighs. "He tried to get into my pants the entire night," Yixing grumbles.

"I knew it!" Joonmyun slams a fist on the table, causing Yixing to jump in surprise.

"Anyways, we're over. No more future outings. Just me and you." Yixing leaves an affectionate kiss atop Joonmyun's head.

Joonmyun pulls Yixing into his lap, grinning at the way Yixing had started blushing. He grabs the raven-haired man by the back of the neck and kisses him. "Minseok said that he knew Luhan in his elementary years. Wouldn't it be funny if they started dating?" Joonmyun asks against Yixing's lips.

"Sure," Yixing says. "Can we just finish our moment here?"

*

"So I guess everything worked out great for you both," Minseok says with his arms resting on Jongin and Luhan's shoulders.

"Please tell me why you're dating both of them," Joonmyun says exasperatedly. Yixing pats his boyfriend's knee comfortingly.

"What, are you jealous?" Minseok asks, a smirk tugging the corners of his lips up.

"No, I'm just worried that one of these assholes might break your heart," Joonmyun says.

Minseok scoffs. "Don't think they would leave me anytime soon. I mean, with this body, they'll stay. Bitches flock to me as if I'm some kind of chic bag on sale. Gucci, of course."

"...Right," Joonmyun mumbles.

"Minseok, we gotta go," Jongin says as he tugs on his sleeve like a child.

"Good riddance," Yixing mutters as we watches the three leave the cafe. "Anyways, before we were so rudely interrupted by those three, what were you saying?"

"I was asking you how you felt when you saw me and Minseok on our mock date," Joonmyun says after a sip of hot chocolate.

"Oh. I felt kinda hurt when I saw you two. I almost ran out, to be honest." Yixing smiles softly.

Joonmyun gives Yixing an apologetic look and hugs him. "It was actually Baekhyun's idea. We were spying on you and Luhan," he says as he nuzzles the Chinese man's neck affectionately. He smiles into his boyfriend's neck when Yixing laughs.

"Well, that explains why you were there." Yixing pries Joonmyun from his neck to kiss his forehead. "You know, I haven't heard those three words this morning, as you were too busy waking up."

"What words?" Joonmyun asks, a playful grin on his lips.

"Don't tease," Yixing gently chides.

"Alright, alright. I love you," Joonmyun says, earning a kiss on his lips.

 

Baekhyun grins and calls Chanyeol over. "I think Joonmyun finally told Yixing," he says excitedly.

"Tell him what?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "I love you, dumbass." He puts the binoculars up to his eyes and grins as he watches the two from his hideout in a bush across the street. "Another happy ending for two more people."

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Would you be interested in a date tomorrow?" Chanyeol asks. He yelps and falls backwards when Baekhyun leaps and kisses him.


End file.
